theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Keesha Monroe
' Keesha Monroe' (formerly Winters) was portrayed by Jennifer Gatti, formerly by Wanda Acuna. Biography Keesha Monroe worked at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. In 1995, Nathan Hastings' wife, Olivia Hastings, suspected that Nathan was having an affair which he was. Keesha later called the Hastings home. Olivia answered. Keesha asked for Nathan without leaving her name. Nathan later confessed to Paul Williams that he had been having an affair. Nathan asked Paul to keep it quiet. Both Drucilla and Neil Winters tried to caution Nathan after they caught him with Keesha. Each time Nathan tried to end the affair, Olivia did something that justified Nathan to go back into Keesha's arms. Nathan finally ended the affair, and he and Liv began trying for another child. Keesha was at Gina's when Malcolm stumbled upon her and the two slowly started dating. After a few months just as Keesha was falling in love with Malcolm, he found out about the affair with Nathan and dumped her. After another altercation with an upset Malcolm as Keesha pleaded with him to forgive her, Keesha phoned her former boyfriend, Stan Johnson, after she realized how much he had meant to her. Keesha was puzzled when the number Stan gave her was for a hospital and was shocked when Stan's brother, Dave Johnson, said Stan had just died of AIDS. Later, Keesha retrieved an old letter from Stan who had written that he was bisexual and that he had the HIV virus. Olivia was Keesha's physician when Keesha went to have herself checked and learned that she was exposed to the HIV virus by Stan. Fearing that she could've exposed Nathan to the virus, Keesha confessed her affair with Nathan to a furious Olivia. Keesha had to tell Nathan about her diagnosis. It was about this time that Dru decided to tell Olivia about Nathan's affair with Keesha. Liv was furious, not only that Nathan had betrayed her, but also that he had endangered her and Nate Hastings with HIV. She kicked Nathan out and forbade him to ever see their son again. All three of them were HIV negative, but Keesha was doomed with full-blown AIDS. Sadly, Keesha's health took a turn for worse as the virus worsened. Malcolm dropped his hostility and forgave Keesha for her affair with Nathan after he learned about her ailing health. Malcolm helping her through the difficult times as she grew weaker and thinner. Keesha would have otherwise been left all alone to die. Malcolm cared for her. In 1996, On Keesha's death bed in order to give her a few final moments of happiness, Malcolm arranged a wedding ceremony. He brought her flowers and a veil and married her on her deathbed, so she could at least die happy. Keesha lost her battle with AIDS as she died in Malcolm's arms moments after reciting their vows. A few years later Malcolm had a memory of Keesha. Relationships Marriage *Malcolm Winters (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1990s